Black Diamonds and White Rubbies
by RozenPitch
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are two bounty hunters living in the crowded cit of Tokyo. One day on what seems to be a pretty simple mission, they come across a strange man with fiery orange hair. Could this man become a huge part of both their lives?


**Hello everyone! :) This is my second multi-chartered fanfic and my first AU. **

**Longer summary and more information:**

**Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are two bounty hunters living in the crowded cit of Tokyo. They call themselves the A.K.A., which stands for Abarai-Kuchiki Affiliation. One day on what seems to be a pretty simple mission, they come across a strange man with fiery orange hair. Could this man become a huge part of both their lives?**

**It's an IchiRukiRenji fanfic but it will turn to IchiRuki, so you have been warned! :O It's also a Romance/Action/Comedy. Oh, and for the record, I honestly don't like the title. I couldn't think of anything else...  
**

**Umm... I'm going to save the rest of my boring announcements till the end of the chapter, so read on! xDD**

**

* * *

**

**Black Diamonds and White Rubbies**

**Prologue: Interesting Encounters  
**

_This place is a friggin' wreck..._

Rukia Kuchiki walked into her small apartment, one of the many located in the crowded city of Tokyo. She had just purchased the small living space only two weeks ago and it was already hit by Tornado Kuchiki. Her cloths were scattered around the hamper, which was already overflowing with a week's worth of laundry. Her desk which held everything from important work documents to phone numbers of relatives was a wreck. The mini-fridge was overflowing with food she probably wouldn't even eat in the first place. The main reason she even had the apartment was to provide a place to keep all her useless junk and a place to sleep. She was out of the house for a wide span of her day anyway.

As she tried stepping over all her junk her partner, Renji Abarai, followed her in.

"Why don't you at least TRY to clean this place up?"

"I barely spend any time here in the first place so I don't even bother, let alone have the time."

"You have enough time to make it look messy, though," Renji remarked. He was having trouble evading the mess. He probably stepped on a dozen different shoes, none of which matched another.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Rukia pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you have the paperwork on her?"

"Of course I do!" Rukia defended herself. "I may not be the neatest person on Earth, but I do try keeping my work-related papers organized." She walked over to her cluttered desk and went into the bottom drawer. She pulled out a manila folder with newspapers, photographs, and criminal reports jammed into it.

"Cirucci Sanderwicci," Rukia said as she held the folder up. She took her picture and the first page of the criminal report out. "Responsible for crimes such as robbery, drug dealing, kidnapping, and even arson." Rukia handed Renji her picture.

"Yup, that's definitely her," he confirmed. "Gosh, look at those cloths! I guess it won't be very hard to spot her."

Rukia let out a chuckle. "Of course it will. Besides, just read the reports. This is NOTHING we can't handle. We've been doing this for over five years, you can relax."

"Who said I was worried?"

Wait, let's back up. What had they been doing for five years? Why would they be needing criminals reports on Cirucci Sanderwicci? What's going on here?

The answer is simple. They needed criminal reports so they could hunt her down. And the two had been bounty hunters for five years.

Yup, that's right. Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that day after Renji and Rukia had gone over some of the criminal reports they went to hunt down Cirucci. The crowded streets of Tokyo made it hard to find their way around but they soon came across an old abandoned warehouse that people in the area often go to to buy and sell drugs. At the agency the two worked for, they were called arrancars. They would do damage to newbies, but Renji and Rukia were pros.

Cautiously, Rukia creeked open the door. Inside there had to be at least fifty people, all either wearing shady trench coats or some kind of erotic outfit. Some were in corners injecting themselves with who-knows-what drug, not to mention with dirty needles. Others were shoving pockets of white powder into the coats they wore which probably reeked.

"Can you believe no one here has been caught yet?" Renji asked quietly.

"Some of them were probably caught, let go, put on parole, and were stupid enough to start again," Rukia replied.

Renji let out a laugh and a smile to match. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Okay, down to business. How are we gonna get these guys?" Rukia asked in a more serious tone.

Renji thought for a moment. He looked around and noticed a small window on the ceiling, which you could clearly see the shining moon through. "I know this might sound a bit cliche, but I suggest getting on top of the roof, removing the window, and going in from there."

"That could work... but there are a ton of them. And we don't know how many of them are armed," Rukia said. "I suggest calling for back-up before we do anything all that drastic."

"But if back-up comes, do you really think we'd get the bounty?"

"Does that really matter anymore?"

"Yes, it does! I've still gotta put food on my plate and the boss will get mad if we don't," Renji said. "Because of you moving to your new apartment, we haven't been able to get a bounty in our hands for about three weeks!"

Rukia sighed. "Well, I guess if you want to risk it."

The two climbed to the top of the warehouse and Rukia skillfully removed the window. Soon enough, one of the addicts seemed to notice the two at the top. "H-Hey! Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

Their faces were hidden due to the luminescent moon shining behind them Only their silhouettes were visible.

"Shut your trap!" Renji demanded. They quickly dropped into the drug house and took out their guns. They were both skilled gunmen and they even named their pistols. Renji had named his gun Zabimaru. On the top of the gun there were sharpened spikes that could very well kill a man if he dug deep enough.

Rukia's was beautiful, to say the least. It was shear white and could blind anyone if the moon was shining on it the right way. She had named it Sode no Shirayuki.

A number of them were frightened and decided to sneak out before either of them could notice. Others froze, some took out guns that Rukia had warned Renji about, and one even fainted.

"Tell me one thing and the rest of you don't get hurt," Rukia said loudly. She scanned the room before continuing. "Which one of you is Cirucci Sanderwicci?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Renji saw a shady figure starting to run. Figuring it was Cirucci, he quickly pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger at least four times, missing her by a hair each time. When he stopped to try to run towards her, she, too, pulled out a gun of her own. On the gun, in script writing, it read "Golondrina".

"Nice try, ya dirty, little brat!" She screamed. Renji tried to thrust his gun into her shoulder, but she was quick, a little too quick for him.

Rukia chased Cirucci to the center of the room and Renji was standing on the other side of her. Picture it like 'Monkey-in-the-Middle', with Cirucci in the middle. All the others that were left stood against the walls shaking in terror. At this point, both Rukia and Renji had their guns, loaded, pointed towards her.

"Y'know, they wanted you dead or alive, Cirucci," Rukia said, as she started to circle her.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. "What makes them think they're going to get me either way?" Cirucci put her gun away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rukia asked with a quizzical look.

"I'm simply disarming myself, that's all." She put her hands up in the air, as if surrendering. She still had a wicked smile on her face, a sure sign that she was up to something.

"You wouldn't surrender so easily, we know that," Renji said, gun still pointed at her heart.

"Oh? You don't think I'm a humble woman that knows when she's done wrong?"

"Frankly, no, I don't. Nothing personal, if you know what I mean," Rukia said.

Cirucci shrugged. "It's a harsh world out there. You can never really trust a criminal, now can you?" She said as she turned around to face Rukia. She slowly lowered her right hand and made a hand gun, like the ones kids used to make when they were playing cowboys and Indians. "You can never fully trust a criminal. _Ever."_

"What the...?"

Cirucci pretended to shoot. "Bang."

Before she realized it, a man behind Renji skillfully jumped over him, slid past Cirucci and was about to shoot Rukia when suddenly a man with fiery orange hair and a long black jacket appeared and blocked the shot with the side of his steel hard gun. "Honestly Cirucci, that's the best you could do?" The mysterious man said.

Cirucci stood there shocked, her eyes as wide as they could possibly be. "I-It's you! Kurosaki... Ichigo?"

"You got that right," He said cunningly.

Rukia stood behind the man whose name was apparently Ichigo Kurosaki. Her violet orbs, called eyes, were staring at him as if she were hypnotized. 'That was... That was simply amazing! And he did it just to save my life...?' She thought.

Before Cirucci could even move, Ichigo started firing shots at her with his gun and he quickly turned around at shot the man that had tried to kill Rukia. They were both dead and Ichigo had only shot a total of three bullets.

The remaining people had had enough and fled the building, with no one chasing after them.

"Keep the bounty," Ichigo said. "It's a good thing they wanted her dead or alive. No matter the case, I would've shot her anyway. No one should threaten a girl like you." he said as he looked at Rukia.

"A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia shouted.

"Well... I think you're... special. I have a feeling we're going to be seeing each other again quite soon."

Those were his last words before the mysterious Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared into the night.

'I'm having the same exactly feeling...' Rukia thought as she smiled.

* * *

**How was that? I tried describing all action scenes as best as possible. It's my first time doing action so... I hope it turned out well! But to be honest, I have no idea when I'm going to get a chance to update it. It could be a week, it could be a month. I guess it depends on how much feedback I get and how many ideas I get! xD Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! ^^**

**-RozenPitch, a.k.a. Bree  
**


End file.
